Tattoo
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Takasugi Shinsuke meninggalkan cetakan permanen untuk Hijikata Toshirou sejak kali pertama. Namun Sakata Gintoki masih meraba-raba, memungkiri diri yang masih tenggelam dalam mimpi. / [DivergentAU] / trisum reverseable hijigintaka / mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Divergent © Veronica Roth

 **.**

Tattoo © takanashi misaki

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

Sangat disarankan baca (atau setidaknya ngerti) setting novel Divergent

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **.**

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin _matutine*_ meenyeruak ribut, seolah saling berebut menjilat paruh atas tubuh telanjang Hijikata Toshirou begitu daun jendela terayun terbuka. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat ia menyadari musim belum berganti: kuncup sakura paling tua masih nyenyak berhibernasi.

Ia menendang selimut tebal berwarna gelap—seperti seluruh warna barang-barang lain di ruangan berjengkal mati 10x13 m² itu dan meraba-raba nakas, meraih sebungkus rokok. Adalah gerakan refleksnya untuk baru mencari geretan setelah satu gulungan nikotin manis terapit di sela bibir.

"Ini belum jam lima pagi."

Sepotong tangan menawarkan api; Toshirou harus mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan agar ujung lintingan rokok di bibirnya dapat mencecap nyala korek yang disodorkan. Di bawah tangan kanannya yang menjadi tumpuan berat tubuhnya, sosok lain menggeliat malas-malasan, menarik selimut (mungkin) untuk mencegah (beberapa) bagian tubuhnya terekspos. Padahal ada satu _organ_ yang sudah menyapa Toshirou sejak beberapa saat yang lalu lelaki itu terbangun.

(sebenarnya istirahat pertama yang didapat Toshirou setelah bekerja keras 52 jam belakangan rusak berkat _dia_ , tapi toh Toshirou sempat dengan raut wajah gemas mengecup _nya_ sebelum membuka jendela. Mungkin tak apa)

"Lihat siapa yang bicara."

Toshirou mengedikkan dagunya ke sebatang _kiseru_ yang mendekorasi sela jemari—masih dari pemilik tangan yang sama yang tadi sempat menawarkan api. Yang sama-sama tanpa malu telanjang bulat, memamerkan tiga cetakan tato yang mewarnai lekukan tubuhnya (yang terhitung kecil dibandingan dengan dua orang lain); pinggul kanan, tepat di atas tulang belikat kiri, memanjang hingga mengecup rusuknya dan yang terakhir masih agak merah, menjejak tulang lehernya hingga batas bahu.

Pemilik ketiga tato itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu kopi tidak pernah mengambil peran aktif buat membangunkan siapapun di sini."

Toshirou hanya mendengus. Lawan bicaranya benar-benar tidak tahu malu; santai saja menyeberangi konter dapurnya tanpa merasa perlu menutup setidaknya beberapa belas senti _privasi_ nya. Padahal ada manusia lain yang bernapas dalam satu petak atap yang sama.

 _Walau_ memang _tadi malam mereka bertiga bersepakat saling pamer, sih._

"Pakai bajumu, eksibisionis."

Yang diajak bicara mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Baru tadi malam aku dipanggil masokis."

Toshirou menjentikkan abu rokoknya di kusen jendela yang sempurna bulat. Dia tahu ini jelas akan menjengkelkan lawan bicaranya. Ia menyeringai saat bibir _nya_ mengerucut tidak suka sementara ia masih berada tiga lompatan jauhnya di belakang konter, kedua tangannya sibuk menakar balok gula di dalam cangkir.

"Bangunkan Gintoki, brengsek." Ujar lelaki itu, sengaja mengeraskan dentingan mug dan sendok beberapa oktaf di atas nada wajar.

"Tuh. Dengar, kan, pengangguran?" Toshirou menendang sepotong tungkai yang menyembul di antara tumpukan bantal yang tumpang tindih dengan seprai yang terlipat sembarangan; separuh kehilangan fungsi aslinya menutup kulit kasur dan separuh baralih fungsi menjadi selimut sekunder. Gumaman yang samar-samar terdengar seperti makian bercampur keluhan keluar serak dari balik gundukan kain.

Lelaki yang kini mengolesi roti dengan selai stroberi banyak-banyak menghela napas. _Kiseru_ absen dari apitan bibirnya dan diletakkannya di asbak tepat sejangkauan tangan dari tempatnya berdiri. "Terserah. Tapi aku mau seprai dan selimut sudah dimasukkan dalam mesin cuci sebelum Zura datang."

Sampai pada kata 'Zura' sebentuk kepala berambut perak awut-awutan praktis meloncat dari balik selimut. Dengan mata membelalak ia setengah berteriak, "Zura?!"

Toshirou menjentikkan rokoknya sekali lagi.

"Kemarin lusa dia bilang kalah taruhan dengan—uh, siapa—Tsumamoto—Satsuma—"

"Tatsuma." Bayangan pantat yang menyembul dari balik konter menjawab.

"Ya, itulah."

Gintoki membekap mulutnya. " _Kau_ yang bakal menatonya? Kau? Oi, Takasugi-kun!"

 _Takasugi-kun_ —Takasugi Shinsuke yang sedari tadi masih tidak menggubris permintaan Toshirou untuk mengenakan sandang menatap Gintoki tajam dengan sebelah tangan mengangkat baki sarapan. Gintoki langsung melompat dari atas ranjang, menunjuk Toshirou yang tertinggal.

"Hijikata-kun bilang dia dengan sukarela bakal membereskan ranjang pagi ini, Takasugi-san." Ujarnya.

"Sialan—"

"Zura datang begitu fajar tiba, Hijikata-kun." Shinsuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau studioku bebas dari semua _sampah_ sisa semalam sebelum Elizabeth _mencium_ ada yang tidak beres." Lanjutnya, bahkan tidak perlu merasa repot menutupi sebentuk seringaian.

Gintoki melambaikan tangan. "Fiiight~"

"Brengsek." Toshirou melumat sisa puntung rokoknya di kusen jendela sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang.

.

.

.

[ "Tato pertama?" ]

[ Bahkan ia tidak perlu menjawabnya secara verbal. ]

[ Lawan bicaranya mengernyitkan alis. ]

[ "Baiklah…" ucapannya menggantung, sebelah alis dinaikkan sementara tangan kanan merentang. Ujung-ujung bibirnya berkedut. ]

[ Dia tidak suka ini. ]

[ Dia tidak bisa _mencoba_ menyukai lawan bicaranya. ]

[ Lebih tepat dibilang mungkin tidak mau. ]

[ "Semakin dekat tulang akan semakin sakit, lho." Ia melihat lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan jarum panjang dari kotak. Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya terkepal. Metode _nya_ benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini telah diakrabinya. ]

[ Ia salah. Tata urutannya salah. Perangainya salah. Sikap tubuhnya salah. _Bagi_ nya _ia praktis adalah definisi kesalahan_. ]

[ "Punya gagasan bagus di mana kau akan meletakkan tato pertamamu?" ]

[ Ia menarik kerah kaos hitam yang dikenakannya, menunjuk satu titik. Lawan bicaranya otomatis terkekeh, tidak memerdulikan etika. Ia terang-terangan memandang keputusan konsumen sebagai hal yang menggelikan. Moral Dauntless bila dipandang dari kacamata seorang mantan Abnegation—dan, seberapa banyakkah dosanya bertambah saat batinnya menambahkan ejaan _f-a-c-t-i-o-n-l-e-s-s_ —memang setakar bedebah. ]

[ "Masokis." ]

[ Namun begitu mendengar satu kata terakhir lolos dari bibir lawan bicaranya, otomatis kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas. ]

.

.

.

"Tunggu, brengsek."

 _Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan sebatang_ shinai _* teracung ke punggungnya._

"Seorang Amity tidak boleh berkeliaran membawa benda berbahaya begitu _." Ucapnya. Lidahnya mencecap rasa asam yang pekat saat ia mengatakan kalimat yang berisikan kurang dari sepuluh kata itu._

 _Mujurkah bila dikatakan pandangan tidak dapat mengadopsi wujud fisik?_

 _Mungkin perasaan campur aduk yang membuatnya mual berkepanjangan ini akan sedikit terangkat, dan dapat seetidaknya membuatnya lebih lega bila ia terbujur di lantai aula, darah menggenangi sosoknya yang kejang-kejang meraup nyawa._

"Aku tahu kau brengsek." _Ucapan sengit itu masih berlanjut._

 _Sedangkan ia hanya menghela napas. Telapak tangannya masih terbalut handuk yang mulai merekah merah._

 _Batu bara dalam mangkok putih yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh langkah di hadapannya masih mendesis. Ia menelan ludah._

Memang beginilah seharusnya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi sampai malam."

Toshirou meletakkkan buku yang baru beberapa baris bisa dibacanya.

"Katakan pada Gintoki tidak perlu membuatkan makan malam untuk bagianku."

Toshirou menatap Shinsuke yang mengenakan jaket dengan pola yang menjejak kontras dengan sebagian besar warna monokrom yang membungkus tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa jam melihatnya berseliweran tanpa busana, agak aneh bagi Toshirou untuk melihat kain menutup tiap lima senti potongan kulit yang tadinya terekspos.

Sampai Toshirou ingat pada suhu positif tiga derajat tepat di balik pintu apartemen mereka.

"Tunggu." Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri menukas, membuat Shinsuke batal mengambil sepatu _boots_ yang sewarna dengan _jeans_ dan _v-neck long sleeve-shirt_ yang telah lebih dulu dikenakannya.

Toshirou bergegas menghampiri Shinsuke, dengan cekatan mengalungkan _scarf_ merah milik Gintoki yang batal (atau kelupaan) dikenakannya sebelum idiot keriting itu berbelanja makan malam. "Di luar dingin sekali." Ujar Toshirou, menyimpulkan _scarf_ itu serapi mungkin, ingatannya tentang Shinsuke yang merapikan seragam kerjanya bercampur aduk dengan Gintoki yang mengacaukan kerah bajunya beberapa detik pertama setelah mereka ditugaskan berpatroli bersama.

Hasilnya tidak terlalu rapi—tapi setidaknya leher Shinsuke dinilainya sudah cukup aman dari gigitan radang dingin. Toshirou mengecup dahi Shinsuke sebelum menepuk pundaknya, menyilakannya pergi.

Tapi Shinsuke malah mematung, pandangannya lekat pada _scarf_ itu. Toshirou menggaruk kepalanya kikuk sebelum berkomentar, "Dengar, aku tahu itu memang kurang rapi—"

"Factionless."

Mulut Toshirou menganga. "Apa?"

Shinsuke menyentuh _scarf_ itu dengan hati-hati sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini kenang-kenangan Gintoki sebelum diadopsi."

 _Gintoki bukannya kelupaan menghangatkan leher._

Toshirou menggigit bibir bawahnya—bagaimana bisa ia tidak memperhatikan betapa kontrasnya warna menyala dengan dominan _all-black_ pada _outfit_ yang dikenakan Shinsuke? Ia benar-benar kurang tidur beberapa hari (genapkan jadi satu minggu) ini.

"Uh—maaf, kupikir kau pasti bakal kedinginan, jadi—"

Ucapannya terpotong saat sepasang bibir mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Lembut, tanpa perlu ketukan permisi dari lidah yang bukan miliknya. Ia hanya merasakan kehadiran organ tanpa tulang itu saat Shinsuke menjilat bibir bawah Toshirou pelan sembari memutus kontak tanpa perlu terengah kehabisan napas.

"Kupikir aku hanya dalam masalah kalau tertangkap kamera pengawas." Ujarnya. "Untungnya aku punya Gintoki dan kau yang cerewet sekali membahas titik buta kamera." napas mereka berbenturan saat Shinsuke berbicara sambil menengadah (mengingat perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang lumayan signifikan).

"Terimakasih, Toshirou." Bisiknya.

Sebentuk senyum tulus terbit di bibir Shinsuke sebelum ia berbalik, mengayun daun pintu membuka dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Telinga Toshirou terasa panas. Mungkin terkadang hal-hal manis yang spontan dilakukan bisa jauh lebih memacu jantung (dan, kalau Toshirou boleh jujur, ia dengan malu-malu menambahkan kata _merangsang_ di akhir kalimatnya) serta adrenalin dibanding bergilir menjajal keefektifan berbagai posisi yang direkomendasikan hampir tiap malam.

.

.

.

 _Toshirou menatap lubang gelap itu jerih. Perutnya serasa diaduk membayangkan apa yang menantinya di bawah. Ia bukan kelahiran Dauntless, dan kelihatannya bahkan mereka yang kelahiran Dauntless baru sekali ini melihat_ pintu masuk _yang sedemikian rupa._

 _Memang benar ia tidak biasanya_ sepenakut _ini, tapi tinggi gedung tempatnya berpijak sekarang dengan dasar lubang itu sekitar seratus meter. Semua peserta inisiasi nampaknya berpikiran sama._

 _Toshirou menelan ludah._

 _Harus ada yang memulai, kalau tidak ingin didorong beramai-ramai oleh instruktur inisiasi mereka._

 _Namun dua sosok lebih dulu mengambil langkah._

 _Toshirou terperangah sepersekian detik melihat kedua pemuda seumur dirinya itu melompat tanpa ragu dari bibir gedung—_

 _Sampai ia menyadari beberapa jemari di kedua sisinya yang mengait potongan kemeja tartan yang dikenakannya._

.

.

.

Sebagai ganti ritual ' _okaeri-tadaima'_ , mereka bertiga punya kebiasaan untuk saling menyapa dan menyambut secara fisik. Tak perlu menyertakan definisi unsur seksual dalam benak—misalkan Gintoki yang cukup mengecup dahi siapapun yang ada kebetulan ada di apartemen.

Semakin sering dilakukan, semakin menjadi insting untuk saling memangkas jarak tanpa canggung (dan sebenarnya, tanpa disadari juga tanpa emosi berarti).

"Sayang aku dapat _shift_ sehari penuh." Gintoki menyalakan _timer microwave_ sambil menggunting simpul yang menyatukan daun bawang.

Toshirou mengertakkan leher. "Jangan bercanda. Shinsuke bahkan belum mengeluarkan kotak jarumnya saat Katsura sudah berteriak-teriak kerasukan." Ujarnya, alisnya bertaut tidak suka. "Bocah kepang itu saja jauh lebih tenang." Lanjutnya, sementara Gintoki tertawa di balik konter.

"Kamui? Aku jadi tambah menyesal tidak bolos _shift_." Sahutnya, kedua tangannya sibuk mengupas wortel.

"Oh, ya, Shinsuke bilang tidak usah buatkan makan malam bagiannya. Dia bakal pulang telat." Celetuk Toshirou, kedua matanya masih fokus pada catatan pengintaian yang baru dua jam lalu dikirim oleh Yamazaki Sagaru.

"Lagi?" kali ini Gintoki berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, potongan kentang disingkirkan dari telenan.

"Hmm." Jawab Toshirou, menggarisbawahi beberapa kalimat.

"Hijikata-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Oi, Hijikata-kun."

"Hmmh."

Toshirou sedang menggerakkan stabilonya sepanjang kalimat _'peningkatan dosis serum menyebabkan ruang ketakutan menjadi lebih realistis'_ sebelum Gintoki dengan paksa menarik laporan itu. "Hei!" Toshirou refleks berteriak, tangan kirinya menjangkau kertas laporan yang diacungkan Gintoki tinggi-tinggi, namun ia baru menyadari ia tidak bisa bergerak; kedua lutut Gintoki mengunci pinggangnya, sementara dadanya ditekan oleh siku kanan Gintoki.

"Menurutmu apa tidak aneh?" Gintoki berbisik, kedua ujung hidung mereka saling berbenturan.

"Apanya?" Toshirou melemaskan diri, tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan.

"Buat apa Shinsuke sering-sering keluar?"

Toshirou memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kaupikir apa pekerjaannya? Memelototi layar rekaman seharian penuh?" ia bertanya balik, skeptis.

"Studionya berada di sini." Gintoki menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

.

[ Seluruh saraf Gintoki mengejang saat ia merasakan invasi tanpa permisi dari Toshirou. Brengsek—bukannya mereka sepakat _dia_ yang akan _masuk_? ]

[ Gintoki mencakar punggung Toshirou dengan tenaga berlebih—meminta atensi penuh sebelum Toshirou berani-beraninya menggerakkan tubuhnya. ]

[ Tidak berguna. ]

[ Toshirou, tanpa aba-aba mundur; menjejak merah kental yang mengalir lambat-lambat dari lubang sempit Gintoki yang berdenyut meradang ((mungkin) efek dari terlalu lama dibiarkan menganggur). Sayangnya mungkin bagi Toshirou, dinding yang berkedut memijat dirinya justru membuatnya makin terangsang; alih-alih kesakitan karena metafora nafsunya ditindih dari segala arah. Ia justru membenturkan kepala _batang_ vertikalnya kuat-kuat pada permukaan yang berkeriut ribut itu; turut ribut menggapai _sesuatu_ di dalam. ]

[ _Astaga, apakah tidak ada sosok yang masih belum ditakar sekarat dengan masokis diantara mereka_. ]

[ Gintoki menyunggingkan seringai miring. ]

[ "Hijikata-kun." ]

[ "Hijikata-kun." ]

[ "Hijikata-kun." ]

[ _"Hijikata-kun."_ ]

[ Toshirou mendecakkan lidah— _foreplay paling buruk_ , batin Gintoki sekelebat—sebelum lidahnya mulai menjejak garis kasatmata, memutari dada Gintoki, berhenti, dan mulai menyesap. _Mengisap._ Seolah berharap akan ada sambutan lain selain punggung Gintoki yang mencembung. Seolah berharap ada suara lain yang menyahuti erangan yang berlompatan keluar dari tenggorokan Gintoki. ]

[ Seolah berharap ada kuku tambahan yang menggores punggungnya. ]

[ "Hi— _ii_ —jikata—ku— _uuhn_ —n—!" ]

[ Toshirou berhenti bergerak. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam sedalam mungkin dalam Gintoki, tapi ia berhenti bergerak. Lidahnya juga tidak lagi mencecap apapun. ]

[ Kedua tangannya menyisir rambut perak Gintoki. ]

.

 _Apa memang selalu seperti ini?_

[ Jemarinya— _kasar, buku-buku jarinya kapalan_ , Gintoki baru sadar. ]

[ Apa memang selalu seperti ini? ]

.

.

.

 _Toshirou terpesona._

 _Torehan permanen yang mengadaptasi simbol Dauntless tercetak sempurna di punggung lengan Yamazaki._

 _Shinsuke—nanti akan ada waktunya ia merapal nama itu dalam tidurnya yang menjadi gelisah beberapa bulan ke depan—dengan bangga tersenyum. Pandangan matanya terangkat, bertemu dengan sorot mata Toshirou yang masih jernih, polos tanpa tercemar setitik noktah pun._

 _Tanpa malu-malu ia mengangkat kaosnya, menunjukkan tato yang mewarnai kulit perutnya—pinggang; ya, lebih condong ke kanan—menguapkan kesan pucat pada kanvas semulus porselen itu._

 _Tatapan matanya_ nakal _, berbeda dengan seniman tato lain yang sebelumnya dijumpai Toshirou._

"Akan kuberikan gratis." _Ujarnya, lantas mencondongkan badan, memangkas jarak. Deru nafasnya yang (bagaimana bisa) begitu teratur berbenturan dengan daun telinga Toshirou. Bulu kuduk Toshirou meremang; bila ia benar-benar lulus tes inisiasi Dauntless semestinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan peniadaan jarak; namun degup jantungnya masih berdentam terburu-buru saat menyadari bila ia_ nakal _menggeser pantat, ia bisa merasakan dua daging kembar itu berbenturan dengan telinganya._

 _Memikirkannya sudah membuat Toshirou ketar-ketir._

 _(Ia jadi semakin mempertanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan ranking tinggi sebagai hasil final inisiasinya tanpa berbuat curang)_

"Layanan studioku selalu maksimal… akan kupastikan kau mendapat _tato_ permanen terbaik."

 _(sebenarnya sudah ditambah bonus bekas cetakan gigi dangkal)_

 _._

 _Seumur hidupnya, Toshirou baru tahu bila gigitan lembut pada daun telinga bisa membuat waktu tidurnya terpotong beberapa jam._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Matutine : _Just before dawn_

Shinai : Pedang bambu yang dibuat latihan pedang.

.

….tanpa banyak kata, ini _headcannon_ yang mendadak muncul saat re-read trilogi Divergent. Bagus banget, sayangnya alurnya kecepetan (kayak situ alurnya jelas aja /digampar reader). Jadi ya.. jadilah fic nggantung kayak gini.

Thanks buat yang udah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca fic ini *wavehands*

All best regards are dedicated to you guys *tebar bunga*


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Divergent © Veronica Roth

 **.**

Tattoo © takanashi misaki

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

Sangat disarankan baca (atau setidaknya ngerti) setting novel Divergent

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Colorless Tint**

* * *

"Takasugi Shinsuke itu seperti apa?"

Hampir lunas satu dekade mengenalnya, Sakata Gintoki akan memasang tampang setengah jijik dan menjawab dengan kedua alis saling bertautan; "Haah?! Dia cuma bajingan belagu." Dengan nada malasnya yang khas dan berat. Namun besar kemungkinan kau tidak akan bertemu pandang dengannya – paling sering dia akan menutup kedua matanya, seolah sedang mengingat peralatan makan bekas yang harus segera dicuci.

"Sakata Gintoki itu seperti apa?"

Sebentuk seringaian akan terbit di ujung bibirnya saat telinganya menangkap dua kata itu lolos dari mulut seseorang dalam jarak dengarnya. "Hee. Bagaimana kalau kubilang dia cuma brengsek alami?" – nah, bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, pemuda dengan penutup mata itu hanya akan bertanya balik; dan dengan sepelirikan mata membelokkan atensinya bila lidahmu terjepit.

Saat kebetulan mereka berdua memang saling membagi (atau berebut, silakan pilih) napas dalam satu petak ruang yang sama, harus ada satu orang lagi di antara mereka untuk menengahi keributan yang pangkalnya benar-benar membuat siapapun tanpa daya langsung menepuk jidat—siapa yang pernah mempertengkarkan kaleng _pocari_ kosong, coba. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali wajah Sakamoto Tatsuma mendadak lebam hanya dalam waktu kurang dalam dua puluh menit saat jeda istirahat.

Kalau ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Sakata Gintoki dari sudut pandang Takasugi Shinsuke;

 _Brengsek_

Kalau ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Takasugi Shinsuke dari sudut pandang Sakata Gintoki;

 _Bajingan_

Dan bukan hanya hari itu Katsura Kotarou menggiring mereka berdua keluar dari gedung sekolah utama dengan ekspresi jengkel dan helaan napas yang dibarengi teriakan;

" _BUKAN ZURA TAPI KATSURA!"_

.

.

Takasugi Shinsuke berwarna biru.

Kemeja _indigo_ polos yang tidak pernah lengkap dikancingkan.

 _Sweater argyle_ yang mencatut warna _stone, spruce_ dan _ocean_.

Celana _jeans_ _denim_.

 _Peacock sneaker_.

Takasugi Shinsuke terbungkus biru bahkan sejak pertama kali paru-parunya diisi udara sungguhan.

* * *

Saat ia melirik gradasi _obsidian_ yang membalut beberapa teman Dauntless-nya untuk pertama kali di usianya yang belum genap tujuh tahun, ganjarannya setara dengan empat jejak bilur kebiruan yang bertahan nyaris delapan hari menjilati tulang-tulang rusuknya. Tiga hari pertama, ia tidak berani ikut tertawa bersama Katsura dan Tatsuma (atau mereka berdua akan menyadari derik napasnya yang naik tak wajar).

Setiap kali Shinsuke menyangkal metafora biru faksinya, ayahnya dengan eskpresi kalut akan menenggelamkan tubuh putra sulung Takasugi dalam warna biru (terkadang, warna-warna lain akan ikut tercampur—merah, putih, cokelat, bahkan hitam). Sistem respirasinya akrab dengan cairan kental yang mencekik pangkal tenggorokannya dan membuat wajahnya pucat membiru kecuali ia dengan susah payah memuntahkannya. Dan ayahnya dengan ganas akan menggoreskan kuas birunya sejauh ujung kuas itu dapat menjarak.

Pernah pada puncak musim dingin, Shinsuke menjahit _sweater_ nya yang koyak dengan menggunakan benang putih yang dipinjamnya dari Tatsuma. Keesokan harinya, sambil mendaftar keteledoran neneknya Katsura menyarukkan syalnya ke dada Shinsuke yang duduk menekuk lutut, sengaja merapatkan tubuh ke tungku penghangat kelas.

Shinsuke merusak cermin di kamarnya dan sepanjang koridor rumahnya agar ia tidak perlu memandang potret refleksi memuakkan yang mati-matian menutupi pulasan cat ayahnya dengan tumpukan warna monokrom senada.

Butuh pengendalian diri yang terlatih lewat guyuran beberapa ratus kaleng cat biru untuk memahami bahwa peralatan makan dan perabotan (yang lagi-lagi sewarna laut) bukan untuk dikubur di petak paling tersudut di pekarangan rumah.

Kecuali Katsura dan dirinya, semua lapisan faksi bersepakat bahwa biru dinilai sebagai warna yang paling dianggap intelegen untuk mewarnai lambing faksi Erudite. Saat pertama kali mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus—gabungan perasaan geli dan merendahkan—dan akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa menghina nyaring.

Pertama kali ia mengetahui Katsura tidak menyetujui pola pikir 'cerdas' faksinya, Shinsuke tertawa hingga matanya basah. Bocah yang mengecam pemikiran faksinya sendiri ada di hadapannya, dengan jarak kurang dari selayangan tinju; dengan raut wajah seirama dengan cibirannya tengah sibuk merapikan kancing _vest_ nya yang berwarna teluk. Bahkan ia mengantongi saputangan sewarna langit. Benar-benar menggelikan.

Tanpa menghilangkan seringainya yang kelewat jelas terpampang untuk menghina, Shinsuke berkata dengan nada suara sarkas;

"Katsura. Apa artinya menjungkirkan perahu yang kau naiki?"

Dan saat wajah Katsura justru mengeriut tak mengerti, begitu sampai di rumah ia harus mengencangkan perban rusuknya yang masih retak karena tanpa sengaja ia terbahak terlalu keras.

(sebetulnya, suara tawanya mewujud ludah sesaat setelah ia dan Sakata Gintoki saling bertukar makian panas diatas ranjang)

.

"Apa kau membenci warna biru?" Gintoki mengelus pipi Shinsuke dengan punggung tangannya. Hati-hati ia menghindari area kiri wajah Shinsuke, berusaha tetap membuat lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak membuka matanya.

Bulu matanya diluar dugaan—walau tidak terlalu panjang—menghias kelopak matanya dengan manis. Bila ada yang harus Gintoki syukuri dari 'kecelakaan' beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah bila Shinsuke memejamkan matanya, wajahnya tampak normal.

Butuh waktu untuk membiasakan matanya tetap fokus saat ia harus menatap keping _olive_ yang koyak itu.

"Hmm," Shinsuke bergelung, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Gintoki lebih erat. Bau lelaki itu—keringat, sperma… lalu sekelebat aroma pekat stroberi yang akrab di hidungnya dihirupnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengecup dada Gintoki yang kokoh. Seulas senyum tipis muncul sebelum ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak membencinya."

Gintoki memandang kelopak mata kiri yang tertutup itu dengan frustasi.

"Aku hanya berharap warna biru _memang_ tidak pernah ada… bukan."

Shinsuke menarik napas panjang sekali lagi,

"Yang kubenci _bukan_ warnanya, tapi _benda_ yang berwarna biru."

—

"Oh."

Gintoki tersenyum pahit, lantas mengecup puncak kepala Shinsuke. Tangan kanannya sedikit kebas karena tertindih kepala Shinsuke sejak tadi, tapi mungkin dia memang membutuhkan Shinsuke di sampingnya untuk mengingatkan;

[ Dia tidak lagi duduk bersila di antara tumpukan mayat di ujung gang terjauh _Factionless_. ]

[ Dia tidak lagi menyandang _katana_ berat berkarat di pundaknya. ]

Shinsuke ada di sampingnya, di hadapannya, di pelukannya.

Shinsuke ada di sini.

[ _Dan dia akan selalu ada untuk Shinsuke_. ]

.

Takasugi Shinsuke belum menanggalkan usianya yang keempatbelas saat tanpa sengaja matanya menyapu punggung telanjang Tsukuyo.

Gadis kelahiran Dauntless itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum (dasar pelacur, Shinsuke sempat berkomentar kagum) nakal dan melucuti kain yang membungkus kaki panjangnya, menyisakan hanya dua potong tabir yang melindungi privasinya.

Ia membiarkan jemari Shinsuke menyisir tiap detil lengkungan grafiti punggungnya. Jalinan bunga bakung putih yang ditumpuk dengan kuncup mawar putih manis mendekorasi seluruh paruh kanvas belakang Tsukuyo. Rangkaian bunga yang disatukan dengan rantai kelopak matahari kuning yang mencolok diakhiri dengan rekahan gladiol yang mengisi kaki kanannya.

"Kesetiaan, keteguhan, keberanian." Shinsuke mengabsen ketiga antropomorfisme lukisan ornamen Tsukuyo. Matanya masih enggan berkedip; namun kedua belah bibirnya mengatup rapat usai merincikan pemikirannya, maka Tsukuyo memejamkan matanya dan berujar, "Perawan." menukas satu parafrase yang belum menggetarkan pita suara Shinsuke. Ia refleks berkedip, dan tersenyum sesaat kemudian.

Keduanya sama sekali bergeming hingga sayup-sayup sebentuk suara tawa familiar masuk dalam jarak pendengaran mereka. Shinsuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saat ia harus melihat Tsukuyo kembali berpakaian hitam-hitam.

Tanpa memedulikan torehan monokrom yang membungkus Shinsuke, Tsukuyo menatapnya lurus.

"Akan kukenalkan dengan seniman tato kami. Ada waktu sepulang sekolah?"

* * *

Bagi Shinsuke yang bernapaskan gradasi biru sepanjang rentang lingkar usianya, kumparan gradasi pelangi yang melesaki pandangannya membuatnya pusing. Kouka hanya tersenyum melihat bocah remaja tanggung itu menikmati beberapa contoh karyanya yang terpampang manis di dinding studionya. Berbagai bentuk asing saling bebenturan; uliran, lekukan, tukikan tajam, lengkungan. Sapuan berbagai warna saling bertabrakan; merah, hijau, kuning, biru, ungu, hitam, abu-abu, putih.

Shinsuke terpana.

Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya warna _obsidian_ yang dipujanya akan cocok dipadukan dengan semburat _violet_ dan jalinan emas fajar.

Kouka meletakkan _kiseru_ -nya saat akhirnya Shinsuke menjatuhkan fokus matanya pada salah satu corak. Ragu-ragu ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, dan Kouka menurunkan kanvas itu agar Shinsuke dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Keping hijau kembarnya berkilat.

 _Ini dia._

.

"Sakitkah?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Dia hanya meremat tangan bocah yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu dengan lembut. Kamui hanya menatapnya, matanya yang lebar mengedip beberapa kali. Seolah berusaha mencocokkan memorinya dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Shinsuke- _kun_."

Jemari lembut yang pucat itu gemetar saat ia menarik punggung Shinsuke ke dalam rengkuhannya. Shinsuke hanya menghirup dalam-dalam jejak bau tinta yang bercampur dengan aroma asing yang belum pernah masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Ia diam saja saat Kouka mengurai perban yang menyelimuti tatonya yang baru berumur kurang dari satu setengah hari. Bau anyir yang kental membuat Kamui menahan napas – Kouka mendorong lembut putra sulungnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tiga robekan dalam tampak seolah mencakari daging dan karya separuh jadi yang seharusnya masih ngilu.

"Akan kuperbaiki." Kouka mengeluarkan kotak peralatannya saat Shinsuke meraih ujung rok Kouka.

"Bisakah anda merahasiakannya?"

Kouka berkedip.

 _Tsukuyo, tentu saja._

Tapi sosok telanjang Takasugi Shinsuke di hadapannya menceritakan hal lain.

Separuh tubuh yang remuk.

Tsukuyo.

Dan warna _olive_ yang tak lagi sepasang.

Kouka memejamkan mata dengan berat.

.

Katsura Kotarou mengomel seperti biasa sambil dengan sukarela menyimpulkan tali sepatu Shinsuke saat akhirnya ia memintanya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama empat hari kemudian.

–Shinsuke ingat jelas, ia masih kesulitan membungkuk. Pinggangnya sakit bukan main.

Sakamoto Tatsuma (aha, ahahaha) memamerkan kacamata hitam hasil keuntungan dagangan pertamanya saat ia bertemu Shinsuke di kelas empat hari kemudian.

–Shinsuke masih ingat, Tatsuma membentur pintu gudang karena tidak bisa melihat jelas dalam gelap.

Sakata Gintoki dengan mata mengantuknya yang biasa mengecup bibirnya di bis sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa berlagak sok tuli dengan dehaman gugup Zura dan riuh tawa Tatsuma, seolah absennya selama empat hari ini bukan masalah besar.

–Bukan sekali Shinsuke menjilat bibirnya, berusaha mencecap jejak es krim stroberi yang dibeli Gintoki sebelumnya hari itu.

Seolah penutup mata yang dipakainya memang sudah tersematkan sejak mereka bertemu. Omelan yang tetap sama, tawa yang tetap sama, sepasang bibir yang tetap sama.

Shinsuke, seperti biasa, hanya menyeringai dan membiarkan seluruh sarafnya rileks saat ia menutup matanya.

.

Di akhir pekan, Gintoki seenak upilnya mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan dandanan Abnegation standar, ia mengucapkan salam dengan manis dan menggamit tangan Shinsuke, mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya (tentu dengan menulikan telinganya pada teriakan protes lelaki yang terpaut dua bulan darinya itu) dan akhirnya menatap kepala keluarga Takasugi, meminta putranya di hadapan figur cambuk manusia dengan posisi _seiza_ yang pantas.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia memasang wajah serius, dengan nada rendah mengabsen lengkap luka-luka yang dibungkus Shinsuke rapat dibalik kemeja berlapis di depan muka ayahnya. Para Takasugi lain berkeringat dingin di balik _shoji_ , khidmat mendengarkan daftar panjang Gintoki tanpa berani menarik napas.

Di batas terluar gerbang rumahnya yang berat dan kaku, untuk pertama kalinya Shinsuke berbalik. Rumahnya memang utuh berwarna biru, ia baru menyadarinya.

Tapi sosok Gintoki di hadapannya seolah tidak berwarna—keping _ruby_ yang menatapnya sedikit tertutup saputan perak yang dipadu dengan lautan abu-abu yang membalut sosok di sampingnya.

 _Takasugi, kau tahu, lingkaran spektrum warna bila diputar akan kembali ke warna asalnya—perak jernih, putih. Tanpa warna._

 _Heh. Katsura, dunia tempat kita hidup sekarang saling menyekat dengan warna, lho._

Shinsuke merasakan sebelah matanya basah saat Gintoki menunduk dan mengecupnya,

dan tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak membalas ciuman Gintoki untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Sakata Gintoki berwarna abu-abu.

 _Coat_ berpotongan lurus yang berwarna _cloud_ polos.

Kaos _slate_ lengan panjang yang juga polos.

Celana kain _pewter_ sederhana.

 _Fossil flat shoes._

Sakata Gintoki sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam tumpukan spektrum.

* * *

[ _Aku tidak tahu warna hijau bisa secemerlang ini_ , ]

Adalah pikiran pertamanya saat ia pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Takasugi dan Zura ( _BUKAN ZURA TAPI KATSURA!_ ) di lapangan paling belakang sekolah mereka. Saat itu samar-samar telinganya sudah menangkap kisikan tentang salah satu anak penjilat rendahan petinggi Erudite saat ini seringkali beraksi brutal dan membantai beberapa kelompok anak yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Bocah yang terjerembap laut, namun tanpa ragu meludahkan pandangannya seolah dia terlahir menyandang gelap.

Gintoki mana peduli dengan rumor

[ mungkin seumur hidup dia akan masa bodoh dengan rumor tolol ],

Namun cuping hidungnya refleks mengendus angin saat ia menangkap kata 'pembantaian'.

Sejauh Shouyou mengintroduksikan pembagian lima faksi, tidak ada bab perkenalan senjata fisik untuk Erudite. Lagipula, menurut rumor, 'pembantai' itu hanya terpaut tujuh senti dari ujung kepalanya. Saat ia mendengar beberapa gadis dengan rok terusan berwarna _pomegranate_ mencolok berdebat seru mengenai si 'pembantai' yang menghajar sekelompok anak-anak Candor yang (kelepasan) menyinggung si 'pembantai' mengenai penampilan fisiknya, Gintoki sempat tersedak air putih.

[ _Mungkin_ dia _punya bekas luka memalukan? Mungkin dia punya cacat fisik yang tidak ingin dibahas?_ ]

[ _Oh. Mungkin itu penyebab dia mulai mengayunkan senjata._ ]

Tapi justru yang ditemui (mungkin yang lebih tepat, tanpa sengaja diintip) Gintoki saat itu justru hanya seorang bocah biru yang tanpa alasan iseng memungut ranting dengan santainya saat sekelompok bocah lain berkerumun menghadangnya.

[ _Oh? Mungkin dia akan_ membela dirinya _dengan menggunakan ranting_. ]

Gintoki mendengus dan bermaksud melanjutkan tidur siangnya, namun sebuah suara kering menukas,

"Lihat, Katsura? Disini, tidak ada seorangpun yang lepas dari sekat warna."

Gintoki terperangah.

Yang ia tahu sesaat kemudian, Shouyou menghampirinya dengan tangan terkepal (dan dengan bonus seutas senyum manis).

* * *

I wish that I could only sing this in the rain

'Cuz I know for sure that this'll make me cry again

I never imagined that this song was about a pain

But I'll try my best and I shall make it to the end(1)

Entah sejak kapan atensi Gintoki lekat dengan sosok mungil si bocah biru dengan kepingan _olive_ kembar itu. Shoyou awalnya tidak banyak bereaksi; namun lain ceritanya bila afeksi kedua biner _ruby_ Gintoki sama sekali tidak bisa tidak menyentuh sosok bocah seumurannya itu. Gintoki memang tidak mengatakan apapun, seperti biasa membuang muka dengan ekspresi bosan menggelayuti kedua kelopak matanya dan memilih mengarahkan fokusnya pada benda-benda yang wajar diletakkan di luar lingkup ruang kelas. Tapi kedua bola matanya tidak akan (bisa) bergeming saat ia menemukan targetnya; bocah biru itu sedang berada di koridor kelas khusus Erudite, bocah biru itu tersenyum pada temannya, bocah biru itu tengah menenggak sebotol Yakult di kafetaria.

Suhu mati di luar ruangan nyaris menyentuh angka tiga puluh saat seluruh kepeduliannya seolah tersedot sosok yang (terlalu) akrab di matanya ketika target yang dimaksud tengah duduk dengan santai di ujung lantai tertinggi gedung observasi kelas Erudite di kompleks sekolah. Dari jaraknya duduk, sosok itu memang terlihat terlalu kecil untuk dipelototi secara mendetil, namun entah kenapa ia bisa yakin bahwa sosok itulah _dia_ , walaupun sosok itu sekali lagi membawa benda yang terlalu asing disandingkan dengan Erudite pada umumnya; gitar.

Sepengetahuannya (dan mungkin Shouyou) hanya Amity yang tahu cara memegang alat musik. Sepanjang pengawasannya, Gintoki tidak pernah memergoki bocah yang lepas sekian minggu baru ia ketahui namanya—Takasugi Shinsuke—itu tertarik untuk melirik gerombolan warna-warni cerah di tengah kafetaria ataupun kelompok bulat yang saling membagi tawa di koridor.

Kelompok kecil pertemanan seorang Takasugi Shinsuke hanya seorang anak biru lain yang mengikat tinggi rambut hitam panjangnya. Terkadang, bila dilihat seksama bocah berambut hitam itulah yang jauh lebih banyak bermonolog. Takasugi hanya menatapnya dengan mata menerawang jauh. Yang paling membuat Gintoki kaget, walaupun Takasugi bahkan tidak melirik celotehan panjang lebar temannya, Takasugi mampu memberikan kritikan pedas yang membungkam bahkan imaji Gintoki yang diam-diam ikut mengikuti topik pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear;(2)

Saat Sakamoto Tatsuma dengan ledakan tawanya yang masuk dalam daftar tujuh keajaiban sekolah (aha, ahahaha) mulai rutin berinteraksi dengan Takasugi dan Katsura, entah kenapa Gintoki yang awalnya hanya mengamati sekilas dari jauh ikut terperosok dalam kegilaan mereka berempat.

Tentunya, sebagai seorang (yang mencoba menjadi) Abnegation yang baik, Gintoki dengan (terpaksa) rendah hati awalnya hanya menunduk dan tidak banyak bicara.

Namun mata Tatsuma seolah bisa membedah Gintoki dari luar hanya dengan melirik.

Ditambah kemampuan berbicara Takasugi yang tanpa rasa perlu untuk mengenal permisi dan luapan penasaran Katsura yang tidak bisa dibendung, lepas beberapa minggu mereka mulai pulang sekolah bersama, Gintoki mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

[ "Takasugi Shinsuke itu seperti apa?" ]

"Walaupun perkataan dan tindakannya ekstrim, justru dia orang yang tulus."

"Ahaha, dia seperti kucing liar, kan? Galak bukan main, bahkan tidak ragu mencakar orang yang rutin memberinya makan."

[ "Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami bertiga?" ]

"Mengumpulkan? Aha, ahaha, bukan, bukan. Habisnya, kau selalu memelototi mereka berdua, kan, Kintoki?"

[ "Hei, setelah ini aku harus ikut Shouyou mengajar. Kalian ngapain sih?" ]

"Sst. Tunggu sebentar, Gintoki. Tugas yang diberikan Ikumatsu- _sensei_ benar-benar banyak, tahu."

"Hu, Zura, kepalaku meledak. Kau janji akan memberiku contekan hari ini, kan? Ahaha!"

"Diam, pasangan keriting. Aku makin sulit konsentrasi."

[ "Ayo pulang bareng." ]

"Fuaah. Ayo. Elizabeth pasti sudah menunggu."

"Aaah. Aku ngantuk."

"Bangunkan aku dan Zura di stasiun pertama, Gintoki."

"BUKAN ZURA TAPI KATSURA!"

"Ahaha, Zura, hebat kau masih punya tenaga untuk teriak."

[ "Hei. Tanganmu kenapa?" ]

"…"  
[ "Tunggu, Takasugi—kenapa pinggangmu sampai lebam begini?!" ]

"…"

[ "Taka—hei. Hei, ini aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ]

"…lepaskan."

[ "Bukannya aku ini pacarmu?" ]

Takasugi menyeringai pahit setelah Gintoki tanpa ragu meninjunya hingga punggungnya membentur keramik dengan suara keras. Tidak menyiakan raut dan pondasi posisi Gintoki yang gentar, Takasugi menyapu kedua kaki Gintoki dengan tendangan dan balas menghantamkan kepalan tangannya sekuat tenaga ke pelipis kiri Gintoki.

(walau sudah hampir tidak ada lagi seorangpun yang mencari masalah dengan Takasugi semenjak di sekelilingnya selalu penuh dengan suara ribut dan lingkaran lengan protektif darinya, tubuh remaja yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih mengingat betul refleks pemberian rasa sakit)

Gintoki terengah, dan secara instingtif tubuhnya bergerak liar—Takasugi memang lebih gesit dan jauh lebih agresif, tapi Gintoki lebih besar dan juga jauh lebih kuat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyodokkan sikunya ke rusuk bawah Takasugi yang tengah memitingnya.

Takasugi langsung tersedak. Tubuhnya gemetar saat kedua lengannya memeluk perutnya, namun kedua matanya tetap awas mengikuti gerakan Gintoki yang perlahan menyingkirkan Takasugi dari atas badannya, lantas dengan lembut mengelus punggung Takasugi.

"Takasugi. Hei, maaf. Tenanglah, oke? Bernapaslah pelan-pelan, akan kupanggilka—"

"Banyak tanya—Abnegation—bukan, ya. Pungutan."

Takasugi menyunggingkan seringai saat Gintoki tanpa sadar melebarkan kelopak matanya. Dada Gintoki terasa panas saat sepintas pecahan refleksi memorinya bangkit dengan paksa;

[ _Yoshida Shouyou-san mengadopsi seorang anak._ ]

[ _Pembunuh._ ]

[ _Pembunuh._ ]

[ _Pembunuh._ ]

[ _Monster._ ]

[ _Yasha._ ]

"Apa… Takasugi, kau kenapa?"

Gintoki susah payah menelan rasa asam yang familiar dicecapnya di pangkal lidah. Di ujung jemarinya, justru tremor samar dari Takasugi-lah yang membuatnya tetap tersadar.

Namun Takasugi menepiskan tangannya dengan kasar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik saat akhirnya Takasugi menukas,

"Untuk seorang kaku(3) kau benar-benar cerewet, Gintoki."

* * *

Are you ashamed of me? Do you hate what you see?

It's okay to speak the truth; I wouldn't blame you.

It's the truth – it was me; the darkness that you shouldn't see,

Fading with this certainty, but who am I, really?(4)

"Ternyata aku memang sudah lupa. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan."

Gintoki mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya dengan setengah sadar. Petikan gitar putus mengambang di udara; bahu Takasugi tampak samar terlonjak sepersekian detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memetik senar gitarnya dalam hening.

Gintoki tidak ambil pusing, ia duduk di samping Takasugi dengan posisi sama: menjulurkan sebelah tungkai dengan santai seolah pemandangan empatbelas meter jaraknya dari telapak kaki bukan sebuah gangguan.

"Kupikir kita sedang putus."

"Aku tidak ingat ada yang bilang sesuatu setelah ada seseorang yang jelas-jelas kabur."

Takasugi mendecakkan lidahnya, tapi tidak bergerak.

Gintoki menghela napas.

"Permainanmu benar-benar membuat sakit kepala. Apalagi kalau dari dekat. Sadar, kan, kalau _sensei_ Erudite menganggapmu gangguan?"

Takasugi hanya mengangkat bahu, tapi kaki kanannya bergerak menendang kaki Gintoki yang terjulur.

"Bajingan—kau mau membuatku jatuh, hah?!"

"Mati, sana."

"Belagu."

"Heh. Mati, sana. Brengsek."

"Bajingan. Kubilang permainanmu menyedihkan, dengar?"

"Orang brengsek sepertimu tahu apa soal musik?"  
"Mana ada musik yang menimbulkan sakit kepala permanen."

[ _Mana ada permainan gitar yang begitu saja membuat jatah tidur orang lain terpotong sekian jam. Gintoki masih ingat kantung mata tebal yang awet menghias wajahnya selama seminggu penuh—padahal Takasugi tidak tampak menyentuh sebatang gitar pun setelah penampilan perdananya._ ]

* * *

Turbulensi remaja dengan rentang usia tidak jauh dari penggenapan hitungan sepuluh memberikan imbas yang cukup signifikan bagi pola pemikiran Sakata Gintoki. Atau mungkin, sebetulnya roda gigi pada otaknya berjalan bukannya sesuai dengan apa yang _dimaui_ faksi tempat Yoshida Shouyou mengadopsinya, namun dia hanya bergerak _menurut_ apa yang digagasnya tuntas.

Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan berbicara selugas (dan sesarkas) setakar Takasugi Shinsuke.

Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan berdebat sealot (dan segigih) selevel Katsura Kotarou.

Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan berbaur seakrab (dan sebersahabat) setara Sakamoto Tatsuma.

Mungkin, keberadaannya yang serba menutup subjektivitas pandangannya memerlukan ketiga temannya utnuk merefleksikan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya.

Bila ditanya, Abnegation manapun akan memilih menunduk dan menyebutkan alasan kontra paling kuat mereka terhadap pernyataan kekerasan.

Namun Gintoki berbeda; ia memang tidak dapat dengan yakin menyatakan penolakannya terhadap berbagai alasan kontra-kekerasan—terutama bila menyangkut masalah perkelahian rutinnya dengan Shinsuke (di ranjang)—tapi ketika ia tanpa sadar melewatkan satu putaran jarum pendek dengan jemari lekat menyisir rambut Shinsuke, ia lantas berpikir singkat,

[ _Dia manis sekali kalau bisa diam seperti ini._ ]

.

Gintoki menyadari bahwa sebetulnya ia _memang_ lebih menyukai saat-saat tenang saat suatu pagi musim panas, telinganya menangkap suara Zura mendebat Shinsuke setelah yang disebut belakangan sempat absen dari sekolah selama empat hari. Ia masih fokus menyalin catatan Tatsuma yang sebetulnya sama saja hancurnya dengan miliknya itu ketika Zura menukas,

"Makanya kubilang, Elizabeth itu bisa mengenali huruf! Percobaanku berhasil!"

"Zura, itu yang dinamakan kemampuan alami binatang itu menghapal momentum."

"BUKAN ZURA TAPI KATSURA. Ahem. Elizabeth bisa mengerti sinyal yang kuberikan—"

"Nah, itu berarti yang dia hapalkan adalah _kau_ yang mengancam dengan sogokan—"

"Mana pernah aku mengancam—"

"Ahaha, tumben kalian berdua lambat! Zura, mana tugas dari Ikumatsu- _sen_ —"

Perkataan Tatsuma mendadak terhenti saat ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Jantung Gintoki serasa melewati satu detakan.

Jalinan perban rapat membungkus paruh kiri kepala Takasugi.

Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat tangan (penuh harap) dan menyapa,

"Hei."

dengan suara kering yang tidak asing.

Sakata Gintoki terlalu lama berkutat dengan kelabu hingga melupakan sensasi spektrum. Butuh waktu baginya untuk kembali beradaptasi dengan jalinan hitam-putih yang disela oleh gradasi biru yang saling berlawanan.

Tidak hanya itu—dengan meluruskan pandangannya, Gintoki belajar mengabsen corak tinta lain; sepasang cokelat kayu yang teduh. Satu set biru telaga yang riuh. Dua keping hijau _olive_ yang pekat.

Maka sebetulnya, tidak terlalu aneh bila pijar _ruby_ Gintoki beriak hebat saat mengetahui satu warna hilang—satu warna _miliknya_ dicuri.

Gintoki lupa kapan terakhir kali dunianya dipenuhi warna _merah._

.

Hijikata Toshirou merasakan darah pada wajahnya mendidih saat entah kenapa kedua bola matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok lelaki yang mendadak (entah sejak kapan) berdiri kaku di bawah ambang pintu. Namun walau matanya perih karena melotot memastikan Gintoki yang masih belum menurunkan plastik makan malamnya benar-benar Sakata Gintoki yang ia dan Shinsuke kenal (akrab), kedua tangannya tetap lekat pada pinggang Shinsuke, seolah kedua telapak tangannya direkatkan dengan lem.

Takasugi Shinsuke hanya diam, dengan santai melambaikan tangan,

"Hei. Kau mau ikutan?" sapanya ringan.

 _Oh._

[ Gintoki masih belum melupakan perasaan kesal yang berlumur hampa saat terakhir kali seekor gagak mencuri _onigiri_ yang sengaja disimpannya. ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

(1) Sanbyoushi by Radwimps

(2) Vanilla Twilight by OWLCity

(3) _Stiff_ \- 'orang kaku' bahasa slang Dauntless untuk menyebut orang Abnegation

(4) Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku – English cover by BriCie

HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY KOYASU TAKEHITO-SAN & MAYORA! ecieeh yang bareng (~-w-)~

Aslinya ini fic udah selesai dari sebelum Mei, Cuma masih harus di-selfbeta sana-sini… dan yang saya ngerjainnya lewat tengah malam. Jadi.. sama aja gak kerasa diubah, ahaha, ahahaha. Apalagi bagiannya Gintoki, beuh. Perjuangan berat banget, gatau deh udah berapa ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus-aaaand repeat dengan nyobain berbagai ide.

Summary: flashback Takasugi yang aslinya Erudite tapi disiksa ayahnya & flashback Gintoki yang aslinya Abnegation tapi pacaran sama Takasugi. Di akhir flashback Gintoki, dia ngamuk waktu ngerti Takasugi matanya ilang satu, tapi dipendem sendiri (dari POVnya Takasugi, Gintokinya keliatan biasa aja). Sedang di akhir flashbacknya Takasugi dia dilamar terang-terangan plus ancaman, karena Gintoki hapal luka-luka Takasugi yang disembunyiin dia sama keluarganya. Nah, bonus Hijikata di akhir itu maksudnya Gintoki gak suka punyanya dia diambil orang sembarangan, eeh Hijikata malah ngerampok Takasugi di depan matanya. Dan Takasuginya malah adem ayem dan ngajak ikutan (haha. Lucu ya. Fail, geblek). Bersambuuung.

Oh iya, di AU ini, Aptitude Test diselenggarakan di usia 20 tahun di bulan April, ya. Maaf mendadak ngasih tau.

This whole chapter is a flashback, I hope you won't get confused. Ahaha… maaf. Saya emang kalo bikin fic pasti plot dan settingnya suka lompat-lompat, dan ada banyak gap, tapi saya bakal berusaha keras nutupin kekuarangan itu.

 **Next: PWP Gintaka dengan bumbu nana-nini.** Haha, maaf ya, Hijikatanya disimpen dulu.

Thanks lagi buat Scalytta-san yang udah nyempetin ngasih komen dan dua orang temen saya yang udah ngasih banyak masukan!

Thanks buat yang udah mampir dan menyempatkan baca! All best regards are for you guys! *hug*


End file.
